marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God of War (A!)
"God of War" is the twentieth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and twenty-third episode overall. Plot -Avengers, we are getting reports that the Dark Avengers are targeting different spots of the world.- Captain America looked at the gathered heroes in the Mansion’s main hall. -We got Ares in the Central Andes, in Peru. We don’t know what he wants in an isolated place but we should take a look nevertheless.- -I am just wondering, and I’m sorry for interrupting your political speech, but are you sure you’re reading it right? I know technology can be too advanced for 90 year-olds sometimes.- Tony Stark raised his eyebrows, playing with his repulsor gauntlet on a couch. -J.A.R.V.I.S. is always there to help us. Your work for senior citizens is… Groundbreaking.- -You need to step up your pun game.- Stark shook his head slightly. -Moving on…- Rogers paced around the hall. -We’re gonna need Dr. Banner and Thor to go and stop this mythological being.- -Just say it, he’s a God.- Tony muttered. -Stark, are you seriously going to comment on everything I say?- -Maybe I am.- Closing his eyes briefly, Captain America looked at Thor and Bruce. -Get going on the Quinjet, J.A.R.V.I.S. has already set it on autopilot to the desired location.- Hulk and Thor got onboard the Quinjet and took off immediately. Somewhen during the flight, the vessel got hit by a photon blast destabilizing it. -I’ll take care of that.- Thor muttered, opening the door briefly and facing the one responsible for the attack. -Hello, Thor Odinson.- Moonstone smirked, holding her hand out at him. -Moonstone. I should’ve guessed. This was a trap.- -Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. I think you’re jumping to conclusions way too quickly.- Sofen shrugged slightly. Thor spun Mjolnir in his right hand and tossed it at the psychiatrist, who dodged it at superhuman speed. -Nice try… But not enough… Will you ever be good enough, Thor Odinson?- -Stop trying to manipulate me, Moonstone. My mind’s not human!- -Do you really think there’s a difference?- She smirked. -Plus, you’ve become way more human lately… Foster had a bad influence on you.- -For Midgard!!!- Thor yelled, charging his hammer and shooting lightning at the villain, who chuckled slightly as the electricity hit her body. -That sounds like trying too hard to being the old you, am I right? A God fallen from grace. A human God. That’s… Paradoxical. But it wouldn’t be the first in religion.- -Stop it, Moonstone! Your tricks are not working.- -Oh, you know it is! You’re not a God anymore, Odinson. You’re an enhanced human.- Sofen smirked, firing a final photon blast at the Quinjet’s engine. -Banner!- Thor yelled after some brief seconds unable to react. Suddenly, Hulk leapt off the Quinjet, trying to hit Moonstone with his shoulder. However, she went intangible as the Hulk plummeted to the rocky ground underneath them. The Quinjet exploded behind them, as Thor flew down to his teammate, who had created a crater underneath him. -Hulk… Are you ok?- Thor asked, dropping Mjolnir to the ground and bending down to the Gamma Giant. Enraged, Hulk held his arm out against the Asgardian, tossing him away from his body. Standing up, he spotted Ares who was smirking widely. -Puny god…- -Loki’s dead.- Thor said, standing up as well. -Oh…- He muttered when he saw the Dark Avenger. -That puny god.- -You look like you’re in pretty bad shape, am I right?- Ares chuckled, walking towards the Avengers. -Was Moonstone such a challenge? Then you don’t wanna imagine what a god will be like.- -If you’re a god… Then I am a God as well!- Thor yelled, holding his arms at his sides. Calling Mjolnir, the God of Thunder charged his hammer and fired lightning at the God of War. Using his sword, Ares charged at Hulk, trying to slash through the green skin. Full of rage, the Jade Monster grabbed the Olympian’s leg and threw him away. The God of War stood up and pulled out his machine gun, unloading it against the Avengers. Suddenly, a flying vehicle soared above them, firing a claw towards Hulk and grabbing him tightly. Ares jumped on the metallic claw, holding onto the metallic bar holding it to the vehicle. -HULK!- Thor yelled, tossing Mjolnir at the vessel, but Hulk and Ares got taken away inside the vehicle nevertheless. Broken, Thor dropped his hammer, biting his bottom lip. -It’s my fault…- The Asgardian muttered. -Moonstone… Moonstone was right. I’m not a God anymore. Ares is a God. I am not.- Odinson sat on the rocky ground, finding himself somewhere in the world he didn’t recognize. As the hours went by, Thor decided to go back to the Avengers Mansion and warn the others. However, he couldn’t pick up Mjolnir anymore. Rain started pouring on him, as he struggled to get the hammer off the ground. As a last resource, he pressed a button on his intercommunicator. -J.A.R.V.I.S…. I… I cannot lift Mjolnir anymore…- He muttered, visibly shaken by this. -I… I need a Quinjet.- Soon enough, an automatically piloted Quinjet got to Thor’s location, taking him back home. -Where’s the big old green dude?- Quicksilver asked, as the other Avengers gathered around them when Odinson got to the Mansion. -He… He got taken away… By the Dark Avengers.- -H-How?!- -Ares wasn’t in Peru… It was a trap. Moonstone attacked us during our flight and then destroyed the Quinjet and… They took Hulk and it’s all my fault… And now I’m no longer Worthy. I guess I’m not the God of Thunder anymore.- Wearing his new armor, Red Skull walked towards Moonstone and Ares, who were holding an unconscious Bruce Banner chained to a wall. -Well done, Dark Avengers. Did you fool Thor?- Schmidt inquired. -Yes. He probably thinks we are miles away from the spot he fought Ares. It wouldn’t be logical to use such a big vehicle for a couple meters.- Dr. Sofen nodded. -You… You are fiercely loyal.- Red Skull nodded. -Soon… Soon we will be able to find our true goal. The Dark Avengers and HYDRA will be able to unite, ignoring Malick’s religious craze. And while achieving our true goal, the Avengers will be destroyed… Permanently. Let’s just hope the Dark Widow is successful in gathering the remaining HYDRA files in Austria- -When will you tell us the grand plan?- Dark Ms. Marvel asked, impatiently. -Soon, Dr. Sofen. Soon enough. Come with me, you will meet someone I hold dearly… And I don’t say that to a lot of people.- The Skull looked at the Dark Avengers and led them through the hallways. Notes * Iron Skull's sprite was made by User:Sunder4321. Gallery DodgingMjolnir-GoW.png|"Will you ever be good enough, Thor Odinson?" StruckByLightning-GoW.png|"For Midgard!!!" ExplodingQuinjet-GoW.png|"Banner!" HulkEscapes-GoW.png|Hulk jumping out of the Quinjet Thor A! 14.png|"Hulk… Are you ok?" Thor A! 17.png|"If you’re a god… Then I am a God as well!" Thor A! 15.png|Thor firing lightning at Ares ThorVsAres-GoW.png|Thor vs Ares AresVsHulk-GoW.png|Ares vs Hulk HulkVsAres-GoW.png|Hulk vs Ares AresVsHulkThor-GoW.png|Ares vs Hulk and Thor Thor A! 16.png|"HULK!" Thor A! 11.png|"It’s my fault…" IronSkullLeadsDarkAvengers-GoW.png|"Come with me, you will meet someone I hold dearly… And I don’t say that to a lot of people." Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Dark Reign Arc Category:Assemble! Worthy No More Arc Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ares (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances